


Together

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, some sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: A series of events that lead to Dahyun giving birth to her and Tzuyu's daughter.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. I've been itching to write this for a while It's based on an AU I have on my tumblr page. 
> 
> Just pure datzu fluff with a baby thrown in. And some sads. Because realism.

Tzuyu latched onto Dahyun’s back as she waited for the water to boil in the pot in front of her. “I like this tradition.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, placing her hands over Tzuyu’s. “It’s fun.” Once the water boiled, she shooed Tzuyu’s hands away just in case she burned her, pouring it into the two cups of ramen next to her on the counter. She secured the lid and carried both of them into the living room, placing them down on the table in front of their Christmas tree. 

  
  


Tzuyu grabbed two pairs of chopsticks and two spoons. “Anything else?” 

  
  


“Water.” 

  
  


Tzuyu turned around and grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge. She sat down on the floor and tucked her legs under herself, waiting for Dahyun to sit down with her. Dahyun shimmied close and leaned over to kiss her cheek. “First Christmas as a married couple.” 

  
  


“And fifth overall.” Tzuyu beamed, kissing her temple. She leaned her head on top of Dahyun’s while they waited the three minutes for their ramen to cook. “I think we should have added more lights,” she mused while taking in the tree in front of them. 

  
  


“Baby, if we did, the house would burn down. You already have them outside and two whole boxes on the tree. If you want more, we’ll line the doorways.” 

  
  


“Really?” Tzuyu bounced, making Dahyun groan at the motion. 

  
  


“Yes. We’ll go out tomorrow and buy more.” 

  
  


“Yes!” Tzuyu raised her arms in victory, even though it wasn’t even an argument. 

  
  


Dahyun rolled her eyes then sat up to peel the lids off of their ramen. “Here you go.” She passed Tzuyu hers and mixed her own. “I was thinking the other day about something, and I want your opinion.” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded, slowly working on her food. 

  
  


“Do you want to try for a baby?” 

  
  


Tzuyu choked, nearly dropping the scalding hot bowl in her lap. Dahyun moved quickly, taking the bowl and helping Tzuyu. “I should have waited until your mouth wasn’t full.” 

  
  


“You think?” Tzuyu coughed, taking in a deep breath while holding her chest. “A baby?” 

  
  


“Yeah…” Dahyun seemed a little more timid now at Tzuyu’s reaction. “I mean, we talked about it before. You said you wanted kids. And we’ve been married for almost a year now. We’re financially stable.” 

  
  


Tzuyu cleared her throat, wiping away the tears that formed after choking on her food. “I’m not against it at all. It just caught me by surprise.” She took Dahyun’s hands. “You really want to try?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, lacing their fingers. “I do. I want a family with you.” 

  
  


Tzuyu ran her thumb along the top of Dahyun’s hand. “I do too.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled. It was the wide smile that Tzuyu always loved to see on her wife’s face. She shot forward and tackled her to the ground, hugging her tightly. “I love you so much.” 

  
  


Tzuyu giggled and put her arms around her tight. “I love you, too. Let’s have a baby.” 

  
  


“Wanna practice?” Dahyun wiggled her brows. 

  
  


Tzuyu grinned and leaned up to connect their lips. “Definitely.” 

  
  


~

  
  


Dahyun had been feeling off for the last few days. Tzuyu was doting on her and not letting her do anything, thinking it would harm the process after they’d re-implanted her eggs. She ran out to the pharmacy to get a pregnancy test. 

  
  


Her brows furrowed at the many options, so she called Dahyun. “I don’t know which one to get…” She muttered softly, like she did when she pouted. 

  
  


“I would say not to get the cheaper ones? They might be inaccurate. Get the one that looks the most legit.” 

  
  


Tzuyu picked one up and turned it over to read the back. “This one looks okay. Do you want one that has the little screen on it or the one that has the lines?” 

  
  


“Maybe get both?” 

  
  


“I’ll get both. Do you need anything else?” 

  
  


“Nope.” 

  
  


“Okay. I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too. Be careful.” 

  
  


Tzuyu hung up and grabbed one of each test. While she waited in line to check out, she grabbed a few pieces of chocolate for Dahyun, thinking she might need them. Once she got home, she hid the chocolate in the bag and grabbed the two tests. Dahyun went to get them started while Tzuyu snuck back to grab her chocolate. 

  
  


Dahyun placed the two small plastic sticks on the sink and waited, hands resting on her hips. She saw Tzuyu come up behind her in the mirror. “Hi.” 

  
  


“Hi. I got you a surprise.” She held up two of Dahyun’s favorite chocolate bars. 

  
  


Dahyun turned and took the bars from her, standing on her toes to kiss her jaw, still not able to reach her lips. “Thank you, baby.” 

  
  


Tzuyu dipped a little lower to peck her lips. “Are they cooking?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, leaning back against Tzuyu. “I’m scared.” 

  
  


Tzuyu wrapped her arms tight around Dahyun. “It’ll be okay.” She moved to sit on the edge of the tub, pulling Dahyun into her lap. “We have two more rounds if it happens to be negative.” 

  
  


Dahyun put her arm around Tzuyu’s neck. “I don’t want it to be negative.” Her tone was quiet. 

  
  


Tzuyu rubbed her lower back. “I don’t want it to be negative either.” 

  
  


Dahyun rested her head on Tzuyu’s shoulder, watching the time click down on her phone. When it hit zero, she looked to both sticks, heart dropping when they both said negative. Tears instantly stung her eyes and she tucked herself into Tzuyu’s neck. 

  
  


“Baby,” Tzuyu held her tight, rocking them back and forth. She felt her own tears well up, but she needed to be strong for Dahyun. “I’ve got you.” She said after hearing a soft sob muffled by her neck. 

  
  


She knew then it wasn’t going to be easy from then on. 

  
  


On their next try, Dahyun was a little more reserved in her excitement, but she still held out hope. They were in the same position, Dahyun perched on Tzuyu’s lap holding each other. 

  
  


“Positive thoughts.” Tzuyu said, kissing her cheek. 

  
  


Dahyun nodded. “Positive thoughts.” She let out a slow breath. “Glass half full.” 

  
  


“That’s right.” 

  
  


At the alarm on her phone, Dahyun looked over. When both tests came up negative again, she tried not to tear up, but she felt like her dreams of having a family with Tzuyu were slipping through her fingers. She turned and tucked herself into her wife’s neck again. 

  
  


Tzuyu held on tight, rocking them in the way she knew always calmed Dahyun down. There wasn’t anything she could say that would help, so she stayed silent. She let Dahyun cry into her shoulder even though it shattered her heart to hear it, knowing she couldn’t do anything to help. There wasn’t a lot in the world that made Tzuyu cry. Not even Disney movies. But when Dahyun cried, Tzuyu did. She reached up and wiped a tear away from her cheek, hoping Dahyun didn’t feel her do it. 

  
  


Dahyun sniffled and pulled back, looking into Tzuyu’s eyes, her own red and puffy. “What if it doesn’t work?” Her voice hitched at a fresh wave of tears. 

  
  


“The doctor told us when we hit three tries it’s a half and half chance of it working. We’ve got one more shot, baby.” 

  
  


“It hurts.” Dahyun’s voice sounded so tiny that it broke Tzuyu’s heart even more. “And I know it hurts you too.” She cupped Tzuyu’s cheeks. “Even though you won’t show me.” 

  
  


Tzuyu swallowed and leaned into Dahyun’s touch. “I have to be strong.” Her voice caught when she felt Dahyun’s thumbs run under her eyes. “For you.” 

  
  


“Tzu,” Dahyun said gently. “We’re in this together. All the way. Right?” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded, trying to swallow the growing lump in her throat, but it only made her whimper softly. “Right.” 

  
  


Dahyun leaned in and kissed her gently. “You don’t have to be strong for me. Don’t be afraid to show me how you feel.” 

  
  


Tzuyu’s chin wibbled for a few seconds, tears finally spilling over. “O-Okay.” 

  
  


Dahyun rested their foreheads together. “You and me, right?” She reached down and laced their fingers. 

  
  


“You and me.” 

  
  


“Together.” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded. “Together.” 

  
  


The third time they found themselves in the bathroom staring to two piece of plastic, they were more hopeful. They’d had a good morning and Dahyun told Tzuyu she felt different than the last two times before they took a test. Tzuyu had even bought Dahyun a chocopie when she went out to buy the test as a good luck charm. 

  
  


Dahyun had her head resting on Tzuyu’s shoulder like usual. She closed her eyes when the timer went off. “Together?” 

  
  


“Together.” Tzuyu nodded. 

  
  


They both leaned forward at the same time. “Is that..?” Tzuyu picked them up. “Are they?” 

  
  


Dahyun looked between the sticks. “Tzu…” 

  
  


Tzuyu smiled wide, both of her dimples showing. “They’re positive!” 

  
  


Dahyun took them and held them up to the light, thinking it was some sort of trick. “They’re positive…” 

  
  


“You’re pregnant!” 

  
  


“I’m pregnant…” Dahyun’s smile grew after saying that. “I’m pregnant!” She turned and wrapped her arms around Tzuyu’s neck. 

  
  


Tzuyu held her tight. “It was the chocopie, I’m telling you.” 

  
  


Dahyun laughed and pulled back, kissing her deeply. “We’re going to have a family.” 

  
  


Tzuyu teared up. “We’re going to have a baby.” 

  
  


It finally hit Dahyun fully that her dream was coming true. “A baby…” 

  
  


“We’re going to be parents.” 

  
  


“Oh God.” 

  
  


Tzuyu teared up at the thought of holding their child. “Dahyunie…” 

  
  


Dahyun teared up herself at the name Tzuyu rarely used for her. “We’re having a baby.” 

  
  


Tzuyu leaned up and connected their lips, keeping it light and soft. “A family of our own.” 

  
  


Her words hit Dahyun harder than she anticipated. “You and me,” she started, bringing Tzuyu’s hand down to her stomach. “And them.” 

  
  


Tzuyu gently rubbed her stomach. “Three.” 

  
  


“Or four.” Dahyun thought out loud. 

  
  


Tzuyu paled. “Shit…” 

  
  


~

  
  


Six months into Dahyun’s pregnancy, it was a slight struggle. She had a big belly and Tzuyu always did everything for her. It frustrated her at times, but she knew her wife had the best intentions. Tzuyu ushered her to the chair they got for the nursery. A comfortable rocking chair. 

  
  


“Sit there. Relax.” 

  
  


“Tzuyu,” Dahyun started, taking a deep breath. “I’m not incapable of making us dinner.” 

  
  


“I know that, but I want you to relax.” 

  
  


“I’ve been relaxing all day. I feel like a beached whale. Let me stand up for once.” 

  
  


“But what if you strain something?” 

  
  


“I won’t strain just by standing.” 

  
  


“Please?” 

  
  


“Tzuyu, no.” 

  
  


Tzuyu pouted. “But your feet are swollen.” She tried to reason. “And they hurt you.” 

  
  


“They’ll be fine when we go to bed.” 

  
  


Tzuyu sighed softly and moved to sit in front of Dahyun, putting her hands on either side of her stomach. “Mommy is being mean.” 

  
  


“I am not!” 

  
  


“She won’t let me tell her to rest.” 

  
  


“I am resting.” 

  
  


“I want to tell her that once you’re here, she won’t get much rest, so she should get it now, but she’ll get mad.” 

  
  


“Chou Tzuyu!” 

  
  


“She’s got a lot of fight in her for someone so small. She also forgot my last name.” 

  
  


“I’m going to divorce you. That’s why you’re Chou Tzuyu.” 

  
  


“And a lot of empty threats.” 

  
  


“No kisses.” 

  
  


“Such bad empty threats.” 

  
  


“No cuddles.” 

  
  


“They’re getting even worse. Can you hear that?” 

  
  


“Fine. I’ll sit still.” 

  
  


Tzuyu looked up at Dahyun. “That’s my girl.” She teased, leaning up to kiss her. “I love you.” 

  
  


Dahyun grumbled into the kiss. “I love you, too.” 

  
  


Tzuyu bent down and kissed her belly. “I love you.” She stood straight. “Now, stay here while I cook.” 

  
  


“I won’t move.” 

  
  


“Thank you.” 

  
  


Later that night, Tzuyu helped Dahyun to bed. She sat down and pulled Dahyun’s feet into her lap, rubbing them to help with the swelling. “You feel okay?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded. “Sleepy.” 

  
  


“Sleep in tomorrow if you can.” 

  
  


“But I’ll miss you before you go to work…” 

  
  


“Say goodbye to me tonight. You need the sleep.” 

  
  


“That sounds sad.” 

  
  


Tzuyu moved up, bracing herself with her hands on the bed to kiss her. “How about see you later instead of goodbye?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, cupping Tzuyu’s cheeks to kiss her again. “Sounds much better.” 

  
  


“Then I’ll see you later.” Tzuyu went in for a kiss, but she pulled back. “What?” 

  
  


“Too early. Say it before we go to sleep.” 

  
  


“Noted.” 

  
  


When Tzuyu was ready for bed, she tucked into Dahyun’s side since she was still up, writing in a journal that she was keeping while she was pregnant. She didn’t know what it was for, but she knew better than to ask if Dahyun didn’t want to share with her right now. 

  
  


“I’m gonna close my eyes, baby.” Tzuyu leaned up and kissed her cheeks then her lips. “I love you.” She kept her ritual of also kissing her stomach. “I love you too, baby girl.” 

  
  


Dahyun ran her fingers through Tzuyu’s hair. “I love you, too. See you later.” 

  
  


Tzuyu smiled a little. “See you later.” 

  
  


When Tzuyu closed her eyes, Dahyun went back to writing. 

  
  


_ Hi Lian. We bought you some toys already and we can’t wait to show them to you once you’re here. Don’t tell momma, but I’ve decided on your name. But keep it a secret, okay? No tattling on me. I think it’ll make her really happy. She’s sleeping next to me right now. I can’t wait for you to meet her. She’s the most amazing woman I’ve ever met and I’m lucky to have her in my life. You will be too. She’ll take such good care of us. It’s time for me to rest now, but I can’t wait to meet you in a few months. I love you, little lotus.  _

  
  


_ Mommy  _

  
  


~

  
  


“Where are my keys?!” Tzuyu hissed quietly to herself, nearly tripping down the stairs after Dahyun told her it was time to go to the hospital to have their baby. She stumbled on the carpet by the door and grabbed them out of the bowl they normally stayed in. Dahyun calmly walked down the stairs, hand on her lower back to try and ease the pain. 

  
  


“Baby?” 

  
  


Tzuyu sprinted to Dahyun’s side and helped her down the stairs and out to the car. She drove them as fast as she could without risking their safety. Once she got to the hospital, she helped Dahyun out of the car and a nurse was quick to get a wheelchair. 

  
  


A few hours later, once they were settled in a room, Tzuyu finally took a minute to absorb what was happening. Her wife was lying in a hospital bed about to have their baby. The constant beeping shook her out of her thoughts. Also, the death grip Dahyun suddenly had on her hand as she went through a contraction. She knew better than to complain, so she took it in stride, helping her breathe through it. 

  
  


Another five hours passed until she was finally ready to push. Tzuyu stayed by her side the whole time, holding her hand and coaching her through just like she was taught. The first cry of her daughter hit her ears. Tears instantly sprang to her eyes. She watched the nurses clean her off over in one corner of the room, keeping her attention between both of her girls. 

  
  


“How does she look?” Dahyun asked, voice hitching through her tears. 

  
  


“She’s beautiful.” Tzuyu leaned down and kissed her forehead then her lips. “You did so good, baby. I’m so proud of you. I love you so much.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” 

  
  


When Dahyun was finally able to hold her daughter, she didn’t hold back her tears. “Hi, little one.” She whispered, looking down at her all bundled up with a pink beanie. 

  
  


Tzuyu stood out of the way and let the nurses do their thing with Dahyun and her daughter. 

  
  


When everything settled down, Tzuyu sat in bed next to Dahyun, looking down at their new addition. “I already love her so much.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled, watching Tzuyu rub her thumb along the small tuft of hair peeking out from under her beanie. “She looks like you.” 

  
  


Tzuyu smiled a little, feeling her heart clench. “It’s a nice thought.” 

  
  


Dahyun took Tzuyu’s hand and laced their fingers. “I’ve chosen a name for her.” 

  
  


“Yeah? Tell me.” 

  
  


“Lian.” 

  
  


Tzuyu’s eyes snapped to Dahyun’s. “But that’s-” 

  
  


“I know. I want her to be part of us both. And that’s one way for us to do it.” 

  
  


Tzuyu swallowed against the lump in her throat. She’s done that a lot over the last year. “Dahyunie, I-,” She felt her chin wibble, trying to hold back tears. “You don’t have to...” 

  
  


Dahyun cupped her cheek, wiping the one tear that escaped. “I want to. She’s  _ our _ daughter.”

  
  


Tzuyu turned her head and kissed her palm. “I love it.” 

  
  


“You do?” 

  
  


Tzuyu nodded. “Lotus flower.” 

  
  


Dahyun looked down at Lian. “She’s as beautiful as one.” 

  
  


Tzuyu leaned down and kissed Lian’s forehead, making her stir. “She is.” She watched Lian open her eyes and look around. “Hi, Lian.” Tzuyu put her finger into her little fist, smiling when she gripped it. “I love you.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled at their interaction. “She loves you too.” 

  
  


Tzuyu took a deep breath. “It’s the three of us now, huh?” 

  
  


“Together.” Dahyun smiled wider and locked her pinky with Tzuyu’s hand that was holding Lian’s. 

  
  


“Together.” Tzuyu nodded. 

  
  


Later that night, Dahyun wrote in her journal.

  
  


_ Hi Lian, it’s mommy. You were born today and we couldn’t be happier. Momma has you in her arms right now, taking you on a walk around the room. She’s telling you what everything does, but I think she’s gotten some things wrong. She stands there looking a little confused, trying to think of the word in Korean before saying it in Mandarin. It’s the cutest thing. She does it all the time. You’ll be bilingual by the time you’re five.  _

  
  


_ It has been a long journey to get here, but I’m so thankful I had someone like your momma by my side. It used to be the two of us, but now that we have you, we’re a trio. We’ll do everything together, I promise you. We’ll do our best to give you the best life. Help you through any hardship you might have.  _

  
  


_ I love you, little lotus.  _

  
  


Dahyun closed it, taking her time in drawing a lotus flower on the cover while Tzuyu walked around with Lian in her arms. Once it was drawn, she wound the small leather strip around the book. One day in the future, all three of them would open it and read it.

Together. 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
